The Temple Twins
by cainefanatic6
Summary: It's been two weeks after the FAYZ. Caine and Sam now live together in Perdido Beach. Caine still acts like the old Caine Soren, except when he loses it at night. Caine and Sam learn about how much of an impact the FAYZ left on them and everyone else and try to rekindle their relationship with themselves and everyone else.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1 - Hungry in the Dark

It's been 2 weeks since the FAYZ ended. All the kids in the FAYZ came back to their homes, finding friends and family from the FAYZ who poofed and died sitting safely at home. Most kids went back to their normal lives. But not Caine and Sam. When they got out, they looked at each other and walked to their mother, Connie Temple. She greeted them both with hugs and kisses. Connie told Caine that he will now live with her and Sam, that they could be a family again. Caine felt uneasy about this, especially since he's went through a lot with Sam. Sam, on the other hand, thought it would be great to have a fresh start with Caine and put his arm around the shoulder of his "little" brother. Everyone kept their mutations. Even Drake. Drake was sent off somewhere secret, everyone guessed he would be imprisoned for life. Astrid and Sam kept close contact, as they were still in a relationship. Caine and Diana were a little shaken up from what happened in the FAYZ, but stayed in a relationship as well. Sam rekindled his relationship with Quinn, while Caine tried not to come in contact with anyone but Sam and Diana. He avoided Connie most of the time, he never forgave her for what she did when he was born. Many people moved away, including Zil and his family. Everyone was grateful for that. Coates opened up again, but many of the mutants who used to go there transferred to the school Astrid, Sam, and Quinn go to. That one hasn't opened yet. And now, we begin the story...

"Hungry in the dark..." Sam heard whispering.

This usually happened every night. Caine would mumble things about the darkness in his sleep, and it was worse when he had nightmares. Oh, when he had nightmares bad things could happen. He could start to scream, or worse, he would unconsciously use his power to move things around, not always being gentle. And the worst thing was Caine crying. Sam and Caine had been getting closer, and a link between the twins had been forming. So when Caine was crying, it broke Sam's heart. The only way to stop him was to wake him up. Which was very hard.

Sam got up.

"Caine...Caine, wake up!" he whispered while softly shaking his shoulder.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Caine sat up immediately.

"Oh Sam..did I have another nightmare tonight?" he asked.

Sam wanted to lie and say no, but he couldn't lie to his brother.

"Yes" he replied.

"Oh god not again! Why do I always have these stupid nightmares?!" Caine whimpered.

Sometimes he would lose it even after he woke up.

"What happened this time?" Sam asked.

"Oh..um well it involved the Darkness as usual..but you were in it too..and Diana..and...and.." Caine couldn't seem to say the word.

"And...Gaia..?" Sam asked.

Caine couldn't look at Sam. He couldn't look at anything at the moment. He was just sitting there thinking about her.

"Caine, it's ok if you want to talk" Sam started but got cut off when Caine said "NO! NO SAM I WILL NOT TALK ABOUT HER WITH YOU! ONLY DIANA AND I DON'T WANT TO BRING THAT UP WITH HER!".

"But Caine..talking might make you feel better.." Sam started.

He turned to look at Caine, who was silently crying and looking down at his hands.

"Why me? Why Diana? Why did this happen to us?..." Caine whimpered and trailed off.

This was new. Sam never saw him like this, nor did he ever talk about anything that had to do with Gaia, but he asked a new question

"Does mom know about her?".

"No..she doesn't know anything about that or about how that happened with me and Diana, but I don't think she knows what you did with Astrid either".

Sam gulped, "How do you know we did something Caine?".

"It's not that hard to guess Sam, also I could sense it in your head somehow, must be some twin thing" Caine answered.

This made Sam wonder if they had some sort of twin telepathy or empathy link, and that made him wonder if he would ever know what the Darkness was like from Caine. He thought about it, Caine never liked to talk about the Darkness, but neither did Lana, another girl from the FAYZ who had the power to heal and was also used by the Darkness. Only Drake didn't mind it, but he was out of the picture. Sam still wanted to know what happened in Caine's dream, but instead suggested that they should go back to sleep.

Then, Caine quietly asked "Can I sleep in your bed with you?".

This happened sometimes. And Sam wasn't surprised that it happened today because Caine looked awful. Sam felt awful just looking at him. As always, he said yes and they went back to sleep.

A few hours later they both got up and did their morning rituals (getting dressed, freshening up, etc). Then they went to the kitchen and checked the time - 6:30 a.m., so they fixed themselves up with some small portions of cereal. It was no surprise they liked the same food and amounts and other things. The only reason they ate small portions now was because their stomachs couldn't handle too much food at once since they mostly starved for a long time in the FAYZ.

Connie Temple woke up to see her sons eating breakfast in the kitchen. This was something she could get used to, her boys sitting together, eating together, at peace with each other. She wondered if Caine had had another nightmare tonight. She usually couldn't hear him. He never really complained to her either. As much as Connie wanted to know about the FAYZ and what happened there, she didn't want to upset the boys with her questions. They were sometimes very delicate, especially Caine, but sometimes even Sam was. She got them diaries to write about the FAYZ, and their feelings, what they thought they did well and bad, and other things they wanted to say, just not out loud. Everyday they would write a few pages in their diaries. After that, they would lock their books and hide them someplace. Based on her observations, she always caught Caine writing the most and thought that must be why he is more delicate than Sam, although Sam wrote a lot in his book too. Even though they were born just a few minutes apart, she could tell there was a small difference in them. For example, Sam acted as the older brother since he was born first, and Caine acted as the younger brother who needed support from his big brother. She really wanted to make up time with Caine, but 15 years was a long time and she wasn't surprised as to why he would give her the cold shoulder. It will only take some time for him to warm up and get used to her, she kept telling themselves.

"Good Morning boys" their mother said as she entered the kitchen.

Weird, Caine thought, has she been watching us?

"What are your plans for today?" she asked.

Sam answered that he was going to go to the park with Astrid. Caine said nothing.

"Caine, what about you dear?" Connie went up to her son and looked at him.

"I'm..uh" Caine thought, then said "I'm going to go look for ..someone".

That made Sam look at him worryingly.

Connie didn't want to seem too persistent, but she was wondering who Caine would want to look for and so she asked him "Who exactly are you looking for?".

"Oh..just this girl I met in the FAYZ" Caine replied.

Now Sam dropped his spoon in his bowl and looked seriously worried.

Connie seemed confused and said "I thought you were with Diana?".

"Of course I'm with Diana, I'm just looking for a ..friend..that I made in the last few months.".

Sam was about to say something when Connie interrupted and said "Oh that's great sweetie. It's great that you're getting out of the house and going to meet with a friend!".

Yes, Caine thought to himself, she was a friend.

*** a few hours later** *

"We have to see what he's going to do" Sam said.

Astrid nodded, "Yeah, we should see who he's looking for and where and make sure he doesn't get himself in trouble".

"Except.." Sam hesitated, "I think I do know who he's looking for. He had another nightmare last night. I've never seen him this bad before. He was crying and couldn't get a hold of himself. He said Diana and I were in the dream too..".

Astrid could see where this was going, "You think he's out looking for Gaia. You think he thinks there was a way she got out of the FAYZ too?".

It took no time for Sam to answer. "I don't know what he thinks, but I want to find out", and with that they went looking for Caine.

**Hi readers, this is my first fan fiction and I will update this soon enough, please review it and tell me what I should do to make it better and what I should add? Thanks! I really love the gone series and Caine and this was really fun so I will keep updating this! I will add some POVs in the upcoming chapters, sorry I didn't add them here!**


	2. Unexpected Companions

**Chapter 2: Peek a Boo**

**Caine's POV**

****I don't know why I went looking for Gaia. I just knew I had to find her. I had to see if she made it out alive, if she actually existed outside of the FAYZ. I know Sam guessed I went looking for her, but I'm not afraid of him. Sam would probably go to Astrid for advice on what he should do about this. Then they would probably try to track me down. I don't care. I have to see her. I have to see if my daughter is real in this real world or not.

**Sam's POV**

"We just have to make one pit stop" I told Astrid.

Astrid seemed confused. "What? I thought we were going right after Caine!"

"Not exactly." I answered in a monotone.

"Where to then?" Astrid asked.

"We're going to the house of Diana Ladris."

**Diana's POV**

Boy, was I surprised to see Sam Temple and Astrid Ellison at my door. Especially since I hate Astrid and she hates me. By the look on her face, I could see she wasn't all too excited to be here either. Sam looked like he was about to regret this. I don't really mind Sam much, I mean he is the brother of my boyfriend. Speaking of which, why would my boyfriend's twin brother be at my door with his girlfriend?

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

"Hello to you too Diana" answered a grumpy Astrid.

"Diana, I know it's weird for me and Astrid to show up at your door, especially without Caine, but we need your help." Sam said.

"Oh? You need MY help? With what?" I answered.

"It's Caine." he said.

That made me stop with the sarcastic tone. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with Caine?"

"Can we come in?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, sure I guess. But what's wrong with Caine?!" I started to get a little worried.

"Ok..um, don't freak out on me because Caine already did at night, but Astrid and I" Astrid glared, "I mean I think he went out to look for Gaia." Sam said.

My blood turned cold. I couldn't think straight. "Explain why you think he would do that." I started to feel hot tears burning my eyes.

"Ok, so Caine usually has these nightmares at night about the Darkness and that stuff, like he mumbles 'Hungry in the dark' and that stuff.." Sam started

I cut him off, "Yeah I know, I spent a while taking care of him after he went to the mine shafts and I lived with him on that island. Get to the point"

Sam seemed nervous. "Well, he woke up and cried so I asked him what happened in the dream and he was all like 'Oh, the usual. But you were in it and so was Diana .. and .. and', so I finished his sentence with 'and Gaia?' and I knew I was right because he lost it at that point. And then at breakfast when our mom asked us what we were going to do today he said he was going to look for a girl, a friend he 'met' in the FAYZ, and judging from his dream I came to the conclusion that he would look for Gaia because when he finished talking and was eating breakfast, he had a far away look in his eye"

I took a while to process this. "So why did you come here?"

Astrid cut to the chase. "We thought you would help us find Caine"

I laughed. "How would I know where he went?"

Sam had a look all over his face saying he didn't want to answer, so Astrid did it for him. "Because since you're the mother of Gaia, we thought you would know where he would look for her or where he might think she was."

I felt the hot tears I was holding back in my eyes. I had a flashback. Back on that island, where she was conceived. When Caine and Quinn were talking about going back to Perdido Beach, and I sensed her because of her power. I knew I was pregnant at that moment. I didn't want to believe it. I thought it wasn't possible, but it happened. I didn't tell Caine until before I left for Lake Tramonto with Sam and the rest of the group going there. I saw in his eyes that that made him want to come with me, but he couldn't because of his new responsibilities as king of PB. I remembered Drake catching me, saying how the baby was supposed to be reborn as the gaiaphage. Then I remembered the birth process. My baby was 5 months early, but she still came out nice and healthy. I named her Gaia, as the female version of gaiaphage, and that was how she became evil. I was easily converted to her side, while Caine was on the good side.

And then the flashback ended. I could sense that Sam and Astrid were looking at me while I had hot tears streaming down my face.

"I know where we should go."


	3. Can it Be?

_Hey guys! Ok, so this will be a short chapter, all in Connie's POV, but it will have a memory that I made up about Sam and Caine and other things going on in her head! I do not own the Gone series or its characters, but I do own the memories I am writing below this. Oh, and also in my story Caine and Sam are full twins, not half-brothers. I don't like the part of them being half-brothers and this is my fan fic so its ok for it to be a little different from the books :) _

**Connie's POV**_  
_

I wonder who the girl Caine is going to try to find is. I know that he definitely can't be cheating on Diana. I see the look he gets in his eyes whenever he sees her or talks to her on the phone. He is definitely in love with her. I really want to know what went on in the FAYZ, and who this girl is. I want to know more about Caine's life, I want to know more about the past 15 years. I haven't told him why I took him in. I think that might hurt him in a way. I've wanted Caine back since I gave him away, but I couldn't find a way to take him back. Until I got that heart breaking phone call from the adoption agency telling me that his adoptive parents had died and they were wondering if I wanted to have him back. Of course I accepted and he was legally mine once again. That made me feel so happy and as if the parts of my heart that were ripped apart when I gave him away were a whole again.

*Flashback to 15 years ago*

I looked at my twin boys lovingly. I named one Sam and the other Caine. Sam is older but smaller. Caine is younger and slightly bigger. Caine resembles Taegan so much. I guess it's a good thing they're fraternal or else they'd both probably look like Taegan. I knew I would have to give one of them up soon. I don't know how I can do it. They're both blonde with dark eyes, their eyes are so big right now. I don't want to give one up. They're both my babies. They're twins. Twins are like two halves of a whole. That makes it worse. Technically their last names should be Smith, since that was their father's last name. But he's dead and out of the picture so their last name will be Temple, like mine. I can't believe one of them has to be taken away. If only there was a way I could keep them both, but that's too hard for a single mom like me and I already found an adoptive family.

I painfully decided that I would give Caine away. He just reminds me so much of Taegan it hurts. I know this is wrong, he is the younger one and will probably turn out more fragile, but still. I don't know why else I chose him. I loved him just as much as Sam. When it was time to give him to the nurse who would give him to the adoptive couple, the Sorens, I have Caine one last hug and kiss. The minute the nurse took him away he started to cry. I tried to smile and wave at him. I whispered "Goodbye Caine Temple", but then I remembered, he's Caine Soren from now on. When the nurse left, I couldn't control myself anymore and I started to bawl. Sam looked up at me with those big eyes, wondering what was wrong. Then, he looked around, as if he was looking for Caine. I felt even more horrible thinking, "Oh god what if they already had some sort of link?! I just made it so much harder on them!". Sam started to cry silently, and I hugged him close, rubbing his small back whispering "there, there" while silently crying myself. Little did I know that I would soon watch Caine years later in his school and then be able to take him back.

*Back to the present*

I snapped back into reality and looked around the house. It used to be big enough for me and Sam, but now with Caine and Sam being teenagers, I supposed we needed a bigger home. And I just so found the perfect one at a reasonable price earlier today. I took out my phone and dialed the number I copied from the billboard standing outside the house.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a woman answered on the other line.

"Hello Miss, I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment today to see the house for sale?" I asked.

"Of course Ma'am, what time are you free"? she asked.

"Anytime is fine with me, thank you Miss" I replied.

"Perfect! Can you be here in half an hour?" she asked.

"Yes, I will be there. Also, I was wondering if it would be possible to buy the house after seeing it and seeing that I like it?" I asked.

"Of course ma'am! We'll have everything prepared there!" she replied.

"Thank you. I will be there in half an hour." I hung up.

Perfect, I thought to myself.


	4. Blooming Friendships

_ok, so this probably won't be what you expected, but it will get better i promise! it'd be nice to get some more reviews saying what you want to see in the next few chapters and what characters you want to be included in this, see you next chapter!_

**Caine's POV**

Wow, I thought. I've walked a long way. But I have to find her. Damn. Now that I think about it, I should have consulted with Diana about this. Maybe she would've come with me. Probably not, though. Maybe she could've talked me out of it before it was too late. Oh well. I can see my destination. The shack and the cave seem so close..

**Diana's POV**

I don't really know why I agreed to help. Well, I do, but the fact that I was helping Astrid, I didn't get. I mean, I was doing this for Caine, and a part of me just wanted to see if Gaia did actually exist in this world too. If she was alive, then me and Caine could be a family. A strange little family. If only we could still drive like we did in the FAYZ, but no. We had to walk.

"Where are we going again?" Astrid asked.

"We're going to the shack." I answered.

"Wait...Hermit Jim's shack?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yes, Sam. What other shack is there?" I snapped.

"Why would Caine go looking there?" Astrid and Sam both asked.

"Because Gaia was not only our daughter, but the Gaiaphage in human form. The shack is by the cave and the Gaiaphage was in the cave and although it's dead now, that's a pretty reasonable place to look." I replied.

Sam walked ahead, trying to see if he could spot Caine from a distance. I could see that he really cared for him. Caine was also warming up to Sam. It would take a while, but the twin thing was coming together pretty well.

"Diana..?" Astrid.

"Yes?" I answered in a snobby, bitchy kind of way.

"Look, I know we don't have the best relationship and all, but if Sam and Caine are getting along we should too." she said.

Wow, I never thought I'd hear that coming from Astrid.

"Yeah, but there's also a difference between us and them. Sam and Caine are brothers, not to mention twins." I said.

"Don't forget that they're fraternal and almost nothing alike." Astrid replied.

I sighed, "Good point, now where are you trying to go with this?"

Astrid gulped. "Well, I just wanted to get to know you a bit better, but I also wanted to ask you some questions.." she started trailing off.

I sighed again, of course she wanted to ask questions. She IS Astrid the Genius after all. "What are they?"

Astrid seemed confused, "What?"

I shook my head, "The questions, genius. What are the questions?"

She seemed reluctant, but answered anyway, "Do you still think about Gaia?"

**Astrid's POV**

All I could see on Diana's face was pure shock. But she couldn't mask her feelings.

"Yes..next question." Diana replied.

Ok, this is showing more progress than I imagined.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but do you actually think she's still out there?" I tried to ask in the nicest way possible.

Diana took a sharp intake, "Maybe..I mean I really wish that she is and that she's the baby she was supposed to be and not the evil thing the Gaiaphage turned her into. But then again, if she was, it's been two weeks and she is just a little baby.."

I could see her point.

"Why do you think Caine is looking for her?" I slowly asked.

"Well I think Caine is trying to be responsible for her, he didn't really get the chance back in the FAYZ. I think he really did try to care for her, but his hatred for the Gaiaphage made it really hard for him. My motherly instincts tried to overcome that, but it didn't work out too well." Diana replied.

Time to change subjects.

"This is awkward, but do you really love Caine?" I asked.

Diana looked taken aback, "Of course I do! This sounds corny, but I feel like we were made for each other."

"That's good." I answered.

Now Diana took the opportunity to ask me a question.

"Now Astrid, do you actually love Sam?" she asked.

"Of course I do, and another reason why we should be friends is because it seems like in some years, we may be sisters in law." I answered.

"I hate to agree with you, but that really seems like a possibility." Diana replied in a, oh my god, in a nice way.

"Diana, we should have a sleepover after this."

"Sure. Let's have it at my house tonight.", and with that, Diana Ladris smiled at me in a nice way which she actually meant to do, for the first time since we've met.


	5. Surprise

_Ok, yeah like I said, the other chapter may not have been what you expected :P this chapter will be focused on what chapters 1 and 2 focus on :) _

**Sam's POV**

I jogged ahead of Astrid and Diana, who were now talking in a friendly sort of matter. My eyes searched ahead for any sign of Caine. We were getting closer to the shack, and there it was. A figure yards and yards ahead of us, same height as me with dark hair. Caine.

I started to run, "Caine!" I cried out.

Caine turned around with a puzzled look on his face, which he quickly shook off.

Sam looked back to see Astrid and Diana running behind him.

**Caine's POV**

I heard someone call my name so I turned around. I already knew it was Sam, and I already expected Astrid to be with him. But I didn't expect Diana to be there.

"Diana..?"

**Diana's POV**

There was Caine, standing ahead of us. I ran up to him and immediately wrapped my arms around him while giving him a passionate kiss in which he returned.

"You jerk" I muttered when we finally broke our kiss for air.

He smiled, "What was that for?"

In the meantime, Sam and Astrid caught up to us.

"So..I guess it's finally time to see if she's really there or not." Astrid broke the silence.

Caine and I started to walk towards the shack, hand in hand with Sam and Astrid following in the same order, with Caine and me just a little ahead.

"So..what do you think we'll find?" I asked.

"To be honest, I'm really not sure" Caine said. "Whatever it is, I'm glad you're with me." and with that he kissed my forehead and we kept walking.

I started to slow down. Caine stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeming concerned.

"It's just...I don't know what we're going to see, and how this will affect us" I said.

"Whatever it is, I've got your back. Diana, I love you and I would never leave your side." Caine said.

I smiled giddily, "I love you too Caine.", with that we kissed and went back to walking.

Astrid and Sam stepped in front of us.

"This is it you guys. We can still turn back or keep going. Your choice." Astrid said.

Sam put his arm around Caine's shoulder. "I'm here for you man" he said.

Caine shrugged his hand off, "Thanks man, but I don't need your support. I've got Diana" and he smiled at me again and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again.

We were getting closer and closer to the shack. Finally we got there.

Caine opened the door, "After you" he said.

I stepped inside, Caine soon after me.

I looked around, and then I saw it. I started to blink out and fall, but Caine caught me just in time. And then everything went dark.

**Caine's POV**

I caught Diana just as she started to fall. I handed her to Astrid reluctantly.

"What do you think she saw?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

I went to where Diana was standing and tried to look in the direction she was looking. And then I saw what she saw. My mind started to race, millions of possibilities running through it. The last thing I could remember was feeling my brother's arms catch me before I fell.

**mwahahaha and with that I will leave you with a cliff hanger :)**


	6. New Beginning?

_Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be longer. I hope I didn't make the cliffhanger awful. Anyways, please R&R and see ya next chapter! :)_

**Diana's POV**

****I woke up to see Caine unconscious, lying next to me. I couldn't see Sam or Astrid. But I remembered what I saw before I passed out. I saw her. But not the way I thought I'd see her.

"Sam..Astrid?" I called out.

"In here!" they replied, simultaneously.

"I don't know where that is, could you please come to me?" I asked.

"Sure Diana, we're coming out right now." and they came out.

"Glad you're awake Diana!" Astrid pulled me in a tight embrace.

"Caine hasn't come to yet, has he?" Sam asked.

"No, he hasn't." I replied.

"Diana..do you remember what you saw before you passed out?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah..she is real, isn't she? I wasn't just imagining her?" I asked.

"Yes. She is." Sam answered.

"So..I guess you're the uncle. Which kind of makes us related.." I said.

"Yeah I guess so." Sam answered. "I don't know how Caine will explain this to Mom, but I want to see him try."

I sighed. Explaining this to my parents will be hard. Especially the part where I tell them Caine is the father.

"Do you want to see her?" Astrid asked.

"Uh..no. Not right now. I want Caine to be with me when I see her." I told her.

"Hm..did I hear someone say my name?" Caine asked groggily.

"Yeah sleepyhead, it was me." I answered.

He yawned. Then he got up and stood next to me, arm around my waist.

"So, what is it you wanted me to see with you?" he asked.

**Caine's POV**

"Um, Caine, sweetie, what do you last remember?" Diana asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Do you remember seeing anything before you blacked out?" Sam asked.

The memories were coming back to me.

"Yes..I did see something. Or someone." I looked to Diana.

She nodded at me.

"What I saw..it, she was real? Wasn't she?" I asked.

Sam and Astrid nodded their heads.

"I have a feeling this is what you wanted me to go see with you." I said, directed towards Diana.

She nodded, "Yes."

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, then, I guess we should see her."

**Sam's POV**

Caine seemed reluctant to go see her. But he wouldn't let Diana see that. He felt scared. I didn't know what to do. I took Astrid's hand and Caine did the same with Diana, and Astrid and I walked them towards the room in which she was in.

**Astrid's POV**

I started to open the door.

"Well, this is it. How about I go inside first?" I asked.

"Sure." Diana replied.

"Whatever" Caine answered.

I went inside.

I saw Sam stand in front of the door.

Then I looked back in the room. There she was, sitting on the floor. I picked her little body up, and knocked on the door to let Sam know he could step back. I stepped out of the room.

**Diana's POV**

My mouth flew open. She looked different from the last time I saw her. Mostly because she didn't look like a toddler anymore. She looked like a normal infant. I took a look at Caine, his face was pure shock. Then, I looked back to the girl, my baby.

"Can...can I hold her?" I asked Astrid.

She handed her to me.

Caine watched with close eyes.

"Caine, I don't want her name to be Gaia. It brings back bad memories."

"You're right." he agreed. "What do you want to name her?"

A smile spread over my face.

**Caine's POV**

"How about Tiffany?" Diana asked.

Tiffany. Hmmm...should that be the name of my daughter? Seems kind of..preppy. Especially for people like me and Diana.

"Do you really like that name?" I asked.

"Honestly, no not really. It was just the first name that popped into my head" she answered.

"Ok, good, because I really find that name too preppy" I answered.

"Hmm...Sam, Astrid, do you have any name ideas?" Diana asked.

"Nope, none at all" Sam answered.

"Hmm..what about Natalia?" Astrid offered.

Diana looked at me. Her dark eyes staring at mine. Natalia..that name wasn't too bad.

"I'm good with Natalia" I said.

Diana almost jumped with joy.

"Wait..what will her last name be?" Sam asked.

That was a good question.

"Well..she should have Caine's last name, since he's the father." Diana said.

"So which last name is it Caine, Soren or Temple?" Astrid asked.

I looked away for a moment. All my life I've been known as Caine Soren. Only in the FAYZ did I find out that Sam and I are twins who were separated at birth. So technically, my last name would be Temple. Especially since I'm living with Sam and our..mother again.

"I guess it's Temple." I answered.

"Will she have a middle name?" Astrid asked.

"Yes." Diana replied, beaming with joy, "Natalia Astrid Temple.".

"Really? Her middle name will be Astrid? Does this mean I get to be the godmother!?" Astrid was so happy.

"Yes!" Diana replied!

"Can I be the godfather?" Sam asked.

Diana looked at me. I nodded.

"Yes!" Diana replied.

She handed me Natalia and started to dance with Astrid.

I took a close look at Natalia. She had my hair, thats for sure. Her face seemed like a much younger version of Diana's. The eyes seemed to be a mixture of mine and Diana's. She had Diana's ears, facial structure, and nose, but she had my lips. She was so obviously mine and Diana's.

"Want to go find a place to sit?" I asked Sam.

He nodded.

**Sam's POV**

We found a place to sit.

"So..." I started.

"So..." Caine echoed.

"So, how are you going to explain this to mom?" I asked.

"Haven't really thought about that." he answered.

I didn't know what else to say about that matter. So I decided to talk about some other things.

"So how does it feel to be a dad?" I asked.

"I feel like a whole load of responsibilities have been put on top of my shoulders, but I'm ready to take them on. How does it feel to lose your virginity after your younger brother and be a father after him as well?" Caine will always be the old Caine Soren I used to know.

"Well, for the record, you're only three minutes younger than me, and we're twins. So it's not all too bad." I answered.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Caine said.

"She really looks like you man. It's too easy to tell that she's yours and Diana's baby." I said, "Just wait till she gets older and starts to resemble you guys even more."

"Hopefully she won't turn into the kind of people Diana and I were." Caine replied.

This was kind of unexpected.

"But theres a lot of good things about you, Caine." I told him.

"Like what?" He seemed tired already.

"Well for one thing, you're a great leader, you have almost no fears, hell, you're telekinetic!" I said.

"I see your point." Caine said.

"Sam..will you help me explain the whole Natalia situation to Mom?" Caine asked.

"Sure I will." I answered.


	7. UPDATE - LIGHT

hey guys so basically you know how in the beginning i said that everyone who died in the FAYZ came back to life? well now i realized how important that was because otherwise CAINE SOREN MY BEAUTIFUL BABY WOULD BE DEAD along with Gaia, who is now my Natalia :)

also the breeze wouldve been dead, along with Orc making Dekka horribly sad and yeah

sorry if you haven't read it yet but i had to get this off my chest

so therefore, this is how caine is still alive :)


	8. Heading Back

_Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! It took a while to write, but I think it turned out well. Time for a new one!_

**Diana's POV**

We started our trek back to Perdido Beach. I had no idea how I would explain Natalia to my parents. All I knew was that Caine would be with me when I told them, and I will be with him when he tells Connie. Astrid and Sam are walking in front of Caine and I, I'm holding Caine's hand and he's carrying Natalia in the other arm. I take another look at Natalia. She looks like a mini version of us. Caine's lips and hair, my nose, facial structure, and ears, and a combination of our eyes. Caine looked at me and gave me a quick kiss before going back to walking.

"Listen, Diana, I know this is probably not what you expected to hear from me right now, or maybe it is, but please don't take this the wrong way.." Caine started trailing off.

"What is it Caine?" I asked.

"Please, please, don't take this the wrong way and for the wrong reasons, but...did you get a reading on Natalia?" Caine asked.

"Caine.." I started to say.

"Look Diana, I'm only wondering because apparently all of us mutants kept our powers and mutations, meaning Natalia must have some kind of power within her. And it's important to know what bar she is considering we're both mutants and she was a four bar back in the FAYZ." he stated.

"Well don't you think she would've kept that bar status?" I asked.

"Actually, no." Caine answered.

I was kind of shocked. "Really? Why not?" I questioned.

"Well...for starters she doesn't even look like what she did in the FAYZ. Don't forget that she's not a host for the gaiaphage anymore either. Meaning the Darkness might as well have been the one giving her extra power." Caine explained.

"I see your point." I looked at Natalia. She was sleeping. "When do you want me to read her?"

"Whenever you feel like it." Caine said.

"I might as well do it now, I guess." I said.

Caine handed Natalia over to me. She woke up.

"Hey there my, I mean OUR, little bundle of joy" I cooed.

Natalia made some baby noises and smiled. I took her hand.

One bar...

Two bars...

...

It's getting fuzzy, but, is that?

Three bars..

And not quite four bars.

Natalia was a three and a half and may or may not expand her powers.

"She's a three and a half." I told Caine.

"Do you think she'll stop there?" he asked.

"I have no idea. What do you think?" I responded.

"Well...I think yes. She's still a baby, and I'm a four bar and you're a two bar, so yes I think she will expand her power range as she gets older, little by little." Caine stated.

"Yeah, not to mention she was a four bar even without the whole gaiaphage taking control of her body" I added.

"Was her power everyone else's power, or was that all the gaiaphage?" Caine asked.

"I have no idea. From the time I spent with her, that seemed to be it. You seemed to spend some time with her too though." I stated.

Caine grimaced, remembering the horrible details of our last two days in the FAYZ. Those days were filled with death. We later came to find out that they really just poofed into the real world, much to my delight because that let Caine and Natalia stay alive.

And all the moofs kept their powers. We just didn't tell anyone about those parts. We didn't want to get taken away like Taylor and Orc. The only people who didn't make it out of the FAYZ when they poofed were Mary and Francis, but that was because they were touched by the gaiaphage before they poofed out. The details of their appearance were very gruesome. I felt bad, Mary and Francis were generally good people. Mary had her moments, like when she was on the cliff with the prees when she poofed, but she was tricked by Nerezza, aka the gaiaphage. I felt bad for Mary, I really did. When Dahra told everyone about how she was struggling with her depression and eating disorders and anxiety, I felt horrible because someone was struggling just as much as I was. After I had Gaia, of course. I mean Natalia. Sometimes I keep forgetting we changed her name. I didn't really know Francis well, at all. When I think about it, I barely even knew him. I think the only time I ever spoke to him was when I read him back in the early days of the FAYZ. Or the good old days, as some people call them.

We started nearing Perdido Beach. I gripped Caine's hand harder. He looked at me and smiled. My heart just wanted to melt. He is so darn cute when he smiles!

*10 minutes later*

We made it into Perdido Beach. Sam and Astrid walked ahead of me, Caine, and Natalia. Natalia was now walking, so she was on the other side of Caine. And then I heard it.

"D….Diana..?" I heard in a shocked voice.

I turned around in shock. It was my mother, and I was so not ready to explain this situation to her.


	9. Moms & Breakdowns

_Hey readers! I hope my cliffhanger wasn't too bad! :P Now here is what you guys have been waiting for….CHAPTER EIGHT! :D_

**Diana's POV**

"M…Mom..?" I stammered.

Caine's smile immediately faded and he dropped my hand, as well as Natalia's.

My mother pursed her lips, "Yes, Diana. I thought you were staying home today". She turned her head to look at Caine. "I see you're still involved with this scoundrel". Then she turned to look at Natalia. "And who is this?" she asked.

She turned back to me.

I spoke the one thing on my mind at the moment, "Mom, what are you doing here in Perdido Beach? You're supposed to be in Michigan."

"I came to check up on you. Obviously, your father isn't doing too good of a job." she answered.

"Dad is doing just fine" I replied.

"We'll see about that. Now, aren't you going to answer any of my questions?" she asked.

"I was staying home, but then I made plans and went out." At this point Astrid and Sam stopped and were slowly and quietly walking back to us.

"And Caine?" she asked.

"Caine never stopped being my boyfriend, mom," I replied.

"And the little girl?" she asked.

I stayed silent and lowered my head. Caine was biting his lip.

"Diana, answer me!" she scolded.

"The..um, little girl. She's, uh, she's mine" I barely managed to whisper.

It was enough for my mom to hear.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" she screeched.

"She's mine, mom. Natalia is my daughter." I said.

"Oh, dear lord. And who is the father, might I ask? I hope it's not who I think it is" she asked.

"Caine.." I answered.

"So, Caine" she turned towards him, "You are the one responsible for this?" she asked.

Caine had a very nervous look, but answered.

"Yes, Ms. Ladris. I wish I could take it back, though. We never meant for this to happen." He answered.

"You sure as hell better be. You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" my mom said.

"MOM! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR US BACK IN THE FAYZ! WE WERE THE ADULTS IN THERE! ALL WE HAD WAS EACH OTHER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS BACK THERE! CAINE AND I LOVE EACH OTHER. We love each other mom. Just stop judging us. And go back to Michigan and leave me alone. Please. Just leave us alone." And with that I rushed into Caine's open arms and cried.

My mother went back to her car and drove off. Well, at least that's one parent down. I still had to explain Natalia to my father and stepmother, but maybe that will be easier. Hopefully, it will be easier.

Sam and Astrid walked over to me, Caine, and Natalia.

"Well that was…quite a show" Sam mustered out.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Me and my mom were never really close though." I said.

I felt Caine shudder. He knows what I did to my mom. It was what got me sent to Coates in the first place. He's done worse, but the thought that I did something horrid like that made him shudder.

"So..where do we go now?" I asked, to ease the tension.

"How about we all go to my place?" Astrid asked.

"Sounds like a good idea" both Caine and Sam answered at the same time.

I stifled a laugh. They were becoming more alike by the minute.

"I wonder.." Caine started.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's just that I was wondering..what do you think Little Pete will think when he sees Natalia? And the same with her? Will they start to fight? Will they still hate each other?" Caine replied.

"I guess we will have to see to find out." Astrid said.


	10. A Not So Nice Surprise

_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while...my computer had to get repaired :/ But I'm back! I hope you liked the last chapter! I wrote it on my way home from nationals...it was a 12 hour drive! Anyways, here is chapter 9! It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but it will suffice :3 _

**Diana's POV**

Astrid and Sam were now leading the way to Astrid's house. Caine was carrying Natalia and walking by my side. I was sniffling slightly and blinking back the tears gathering up in my eyes.

"Diana..?" Caine asked.

I looked up at him, a sign of him to go on.

"I was wondering...didn't you say your mom was paralyzed after falling down the stairs?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "Yeah. Well, she was. But then she went to Amsterdam or something and got surgery done. It was a success and then she spent months taking intense physical therapy. She still goes. She didn't walk much when she came up to us, and when she did you could still see her walk stiffly and strangely and a bit of a limp.".

"Ah" Caine said, taking in the information.

We continued walking.

Then, before we knew it, we were at Astrid's house.

Astrid opened the door, and she and Sam walked right in. Caine and I, however, hesitated. We looked at Natalia, who was still in Caine's arms. We both exchanged frightened looks. No one knew what could happen when we step inside the house. What would happen when Natalia and Little Pete see each other? I guess we'll have to find out..

**Natalia's POV**

The gaiaphage was finally out of me. My body, my MIND, was still trying to process that. I was also thinking about how I have the ability to talk and think, at this age. Come to think of it, I don't even know how old I am. Even though the gaiaphage no longer existed, some parts of it still lingered in my head. But I took the comfort of being able to breathe in the scent of my daddy. I smiled at the thought, I could finally call Caine Soren my daddy, and not just the father of this body.

The minute we stepped into the house of the blonde girl - I thought for a second and then remembered her name, Astrid - I could sense him. Little Pete. He was watching me.

* * *

**Connie's POV**

****Well, the deed was done. I bought the house. The twins and I can move in next week.

I can't wait to tell the boys! I hope they'll be as excited as I am!

I made my way back home so I could start packing my things. But there was a surprise back there.

The door was unlocked. Funny, I didn't remember leaving it unlocked. As a matter of fact, I remembered locking it twice before I left.

I stepped in, cautious of my steps. Careful not to be too loud.

The house was empty, but it was a complete and total mess. It looked ransacked, but nothing was missing. I made sure, I checked every room in the house. Even Caine and Sam's diary's were left in place.

And then I noticed the back door. The white back door. Covered in blood. And the worst part? The blood was used to write a message on the door:

"U 2 LUCKY DIS TIME. NO/1 GT HRT 2 BD. BEWARE. -DRAKE"

A cold shiver ran through me when I read who left the message. Drake. I've heard stories about him in the FAYZ. He was always a troublemaker at Coates. He was also Caine's right hand man. I never got around to asking Caine about what happened. My guess is Drake went full on crazy when he realized he could get away with all his evil ideas without having adults to stop him.

I looked at the door again, he couldn't have used his own blood. He wouldn't have. No matter how much of a sadistic freak the teenager was, he was too smart to do that.

I gulped, took a breath, and opened the back door. I was prepared to see the dead body of the victim whose blood was all over our door. Instead, there was a boy, holding his arm, his face scrunched up in pain. He was still alive, but in much pain. His arm wasn't the only body part that was hurt. He was slumped down on the side of the house. His legs were out in front of him, but he couldn't move them. Drake must have broken them so he couldn't get away. The boy looked unconscious. There was so much blood on his arm, both dried and fresh. His other arm was all bruised. His face was scratched up. The dirty blonde hair matted with blood. The eyes were hidden behind their lids, but I could still identify this boy. I've known him since he was a little boy.

Quinn Gaither.


End file.
